


Darkest Hour

by DesertVixen



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mtgat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/gifts).



The pilot who became a queen.

Her daughter, spirited away by the enemy.

The young, impulsive Captain of the Guard.

The mystical, all-knowing Oracle of Grayskull

It would come down to them. Somehow, the Sorceress had always known it would.

Skeletor and Hordak thought Eternia was beaten, and with good reason. Eternia’s palace was a smoking ruin, and the Royal Guard devastated. Marlena was well aware that she only still lived because she had been in the museum with the Rainbow Explorer.

Marlena looked grimly at the other women. “We must do something.”

“Grayskull and I are at your disposal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
